Vikingos, dioses y otras criaturas
by Brytte Mystere
Summary: El príncipe Vikingo, Eric Northman, se verá envuelto en un gran problema sobrenatural, y es que ha sido elegido como la "prueba" que la nueva diosa, Susannah, Tendrá que superar... ¿Qué pasará entre ellos?


___Le he cambiado el nombre a Sookie, en mi historia se llama Susannah. Marie es Pícara y pertenece a Marvel... Laurie es de la película "Truco o trato". Eric... Bueno, el pertenece a Charlaine... Comentadme!_

___Mundial de hadas (sin tiempo). Sookie Punto de vista (18 años). Mansión Stackhouse-Periwincle._

Me encanta el calor del sol sobre mi piel. Hace calor me consoló cuando me falta de mi amada noche.  
No es de extrañar si sabes que mi abuela es de Nyx, la diosa griega de la noche y sus criaturas. No creas que soy mala (o una especie de bruja perversa). Puedo cambiar de forma, volar, lanzar hechizos, desaparecer... por la noche.  
Justo lo contrario de mi casi gemela: Vainilla. O como yo la llamo, Babú.  
Ella es un hada de la luz. Babú puede crear, volar, sanar, lanzar hechizos... en el día.

Ella había heredado sus poderes de Hemera, la hermana de Nyx.

Lo que más odio de nuestros poderes: no podemos volar juntos.

El amor y el afecto que siento por mi (casi) gemela Babú es superior a todos los problemas u obstáculos que puedan existir entre nosotras dos.  
Mientras que la espero en el jardín, no puedo evitar recordar esta mañana, y la cita extraña para la que me llamaron.

******Flasback **************************************************

El _Palacio de los mestizos_ estaba un poco abarrotado... Y Babú no estaba conmigo. Ella había ido a Verdellano encontrar Grissam, su prometido. Claude, Marie y Laurie aprobaron mi ropa (uno de mis vestidos favoritos de verano, hecho de flores Pervinca, la planta que tengo mi segundo nombre), antes de marcharme... aquí.

En el camino dí las gracias a mis Segundos Padres por la reducción de mis poderes durante el día.

Yo no necesito mis poderes telepáticos para saber lo que pensaban los Fae cuando pasé por los pasillos de la mansión.

Estoy pensando en transformarme en una mariposa, sólo para no tener que soportar esto.

Al final de un largo corredor, llegué junto a mi padre y mi abuela. Ellos estaban sentados en sus asientos de honor, esperándome.

Después de saludarlos y de que mi padre me sentara en su regazo, mi abuela fue directa al grano.

-Querida nieta, tu misión es listo.

-Misión?

-Sí, hija mía. La misión tendrá que superar para conseguir su lugar en el Olimpo.

-Padre... Tengo sólo una parte divina. ¿Cómo puedo vivir en el Olimpo?

-Si usted excede su misión, tu parte humana morirá y serás totalmente divino.

-Serás Φύση, diosa de la naturaleza.

-La diosa de la naturaleza? Ese no es el papel de Demeter?

-Usted sabe muy bien que Deméter es la diosa de la agricultura. Tú serías la diosa de la naturaleza. Usted tendría su fuerza, que dominaría los campos, el clima... Todo.

-Cuál es el propósito de darme este inmenso poder? No sería peligroso dar ese poder y responsabilidad que a mí, que soy joven e inexperta?

-Precisamente debido a su juventud, mi querida nieta. Los dioses son cada vez más mayores, más cautelosos y más preocupados de mantener su poder. Necesitamos sangre nueva.

-Oh,gran Νυξ, estoy ansiosa de cumplir la misión que desees imponerme.

-Tus palabras me hacen feliz nieta, querido. Su misión es librar al mundo de Appius Livius Ocella. Pero no es mi decreto, mi querida nieta. Es una orden directa de Ομπερόν.

-El gran Ομπερόν? El gran rey de las hadas quieres que sea la diosa Φύση?

-Mi hija, incluso Ομπερόν sabe que eres perfecta para este propósito.

-Cómo voy a saber cómo matarlo? Cómo voy a saber quién es Appius?

Mi padre me regaló un collar de zafiros engarzados en una base de oro blanco y diamantes.

-Este collar te ayudará en tu camino, y esta noche te mostrará un sueño que he preparado para tí. En el he recogido toda la información necesaria de Appius.

___¡Oh, genial!... Otra noche de pesadillas..._

******Fin del Flashback *********************************

Y aquí sigo pensando cómo demonios puedo hacer esto... No sé lo que me asusta más: si matar a Appius, o ser la creadora de Eric Northman... Sin embargo, debo hacerlo. Voy a ser la diosa Φύση... Y me va a encantar.

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo... Lo cometais, por favor! Me siento muy triste cuando veo que no tengo ningún comentario …

Φύση= Naturaleza Diosa de la naturaleza, la flora y la fauna

Ομπερόν= Oberón Rey de las hadas según Shakespeare.

Νυξ= Nyx Diosa de la noche y la oscuridad.


End file.
